loving is hard
by tenshixaphan
Summary: you love gaara thats it  gaaraxoc ocxgaara


A lot of commotion my eyes hurt if i look around. Was it carnival? Or something. Because were ever you looked, there were people with, bright colours, really bright, like in what Naruto wears. Only I and a few others whom just came back from a mission were wearing normal stuff. In my eyes, this guys were like crazy, while walking around I found Sakura, she was in a kind of dress, a bright green dress. "Sakura what's wrong?" I yelled at her. "Ow don't you know?" Looking surprised.

"Do I look like I know?" I growled, my hands in my waist wanting to know.

"Now If your so angry ask someone else!" Sakura said, we never really never got get along.

She walked away like she won something and then you saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke help!" I screamed Sasuke looked alarmed to you. When he saw nothing was attacking me he tried to walk away, but i grabbed his arm. 'Can you tell my why everyone is wearing this stupid stuff?" Pointing at the colours Sasuke was wearing, Pink, and yellow pants, really gross.

"It's a fest.." He just said. "The one who has the idiotic clothing on wins"

"And … you are joining in because?" I frowned.

"Sakura made me"

While nodding I walked away from the clown. I'm not gonna win… I taught, I didn't even have clothing like that. After a lots of stupid time spilling on watching weird people. I was tired. "Aarg!" When standing up walking away, I tripped over someone. "I'm so sorry!" When looking at the person I saw Gaara from the sand.  
"Gaara!" I squealed I was really really in love with Gaara, I just couldn't help myself.

Gaara looked at my with the same eyes as ever, pretty, dark, and deep. Sitting down besides him he told my he had been waiting. "For what?"

"I wanted to ask you something" He said, my heart racketed, what did he want to ask, so in love that I almost drooled, I broke grassroots and trough them in the wind.

"I.. wanted to ask.. if you.." Gaara begin really great. "Had some colourful clothing"

My heart probably just ripped in pieces, really tiny pieces. I could have known, Gaara didn't know what love was. Although it was written on his forehead. You sighed and shook your head. "no I don't" I said.

"is something wrong" Gaara's voice had almost no emotion in it. Again you shook. "No"

"I think there is" Gaara was going on.

"Is Said no ok!" I yelled, I never yelled at Gaara before, quickly I run away.

~Gaara POV~

Did she just yell at me? My toughs spun trough my head. Why did it hurt, was she angry? And why?

I didn't run after her, I would only get worse, I lied down again thinking of it. She was so pretty, was the first thing I thought. But what was this feeling, a funny thinly feeling. Every time I think of here, I feel it. I met Kankuro sometime later, maybe he knew.

~A few day's later on the ceremonies time~

~My POV~

I was walking trough the city, wondering who would win, everywhere in the city were speakers, so everyone could here. I didn't want to go looking, to bright everywhere and my mood was awful, still ripped in pieces by Gaara's weird turn in a question. Sighing you felt something lick your feet. You looked. 'Ow hey" You picked Akamaru from the floor looking for Kiba. 'Where's your boss?" Akamaru barked, and Kiba walked over. 'Oi honey" He said playfully, most of the time I would push him or something when he said that kind of things. But today I liked hearing someone call my that. Kiba smiled like a big dog.

"What's wrong kitten?" He said, which was weird hearing from a guy that was like a dog.

"ow nothing" the word Nothing, was the word I mostly used today.

"you know you only say that if there is something" Kiba said pulling my out of the crowd. While sitting on the grass I could see the sand kids. My heart racketed again, I didn't want to be in love with Gaara any longer, he didn't even saw me, he didn't even knew what love was. I sighed, kiba laughed. 'So what's it?" he asked.

"Kiba if I say nothing I mean nothing' I growled.  
"you know that girls always say that and then they start to cry" Damn, he caught me.

"Who is it?" The next question was really weird.

"Does it have to be a guy again?" I asked, I fell in love often, but not like this.

"Is it a girl this time then?" I pushed Kiba a little.

"No" I replied for sure. When I looked up, Gaara was staring at me, and quickly I looked down.

"Hes here right?" Kiba said, looking at my red blushy face.

"Not here, it's not you again" I said. Kiba laughed, almost every time I was over my little crushes I just pretend to be Kiba's girl. Which he didn't mind at all.

~Kiba's POV~

When looking over the crowd, I saw Ino and Choij fighting. "Is it CHOIJ?" I asked. I was slapped right after. "Not?" Still looking at the two. Again a hit this time on my head. "Ow it's Naruto!" Pointing at Naruto, who was wearing his orange vest and a green shiny pant, really distracting. "No" I heard. She was looking to somewhere, I looked over. Sand people? She was looking at the sand people?

"Is it the guy with the red striped and the puppet…" I forgot his name. "No" Again, it was nerveus… was I close to the person, looking I found one other person. "O my Your is love with Gaara?" No answer.

~My POV~

He guessed it. "So and why are you in love with the person I don't know what love is?" I hit Kiba again for saying that. 'I don't know ok! It's just, he's so cute, and" I started to stutter. Then tears came over the edge of my eyes. Kiba closed his arms around my body. Petting me on my back. I didn't want to cry, I really didn't but there was no hold. Kiba whispered something. "I want to help you" He said softly.

"why would you? I mean…" Snif. "i know you hate him" looking at Kiba he kissed my forehead.

"because you're my little angel" A cute little blush came on my cheeks. "Be right back" He said letting go of me, lying down I sighed, I was in love with Gaara, there was no escape anymore, and Kiba was gone.

~Normal Pov~

Kiba was walking to Gaara, who was looking at the ground, he had seen Kiba kissing Misuki, and was kind of Jalouse. When Kiba was standing next to him, he and his dog were staring at Gaara. "what?" Kankuro asked Kiba.

"I just came checking in you guys" Kiba said.

"Leave" Gaara just simply said.

"No"

The conversation didn't really gotten any better. And Misuki fall a sleep after a while, and was brought home by a sensei who found her.

~My Pov~

Waking up in the morning, I was home, when did I get home? Running trough the apartment you didn't find anything, no people. You sighed, you even had your clothing on! After hours later you still wandering around the village doing nothing, you helped ino with some deliveries but that was it. You saw Gaara a few time, walking quicker every time he looked.

"Misuki!" You heard a voice behind your, chills coma down your spine.

"Hey Gaara' You said softly, embarrassed and shy. Gaara wanted to say something you could see it clearly. When looking at him, you saw that a side of his face was blue. "Gaara what happened?" Pointing at his face.

"You should see your Boyfriend" Gaara said angry making a fist of his hand.

"My... boyfriend?" You thought. "Gaara… I don't have a boyfriend…"

Gaara's eyes flashed as he looked at you. "no?" He asked, almost hopefully.

"No Gaara Honestly were did you hear that?"

"I.. there was a guy, yesterday, and he was like..." Gaara didn't really know how to say it.

"You mean Kiba.. the guy with the red stripes and dog?" Because Kiba Yesterday had left her, going somewhere.

"yeah him" Gaara replied.

"Ow.. he is just my.. Best friend" It sounded weird.

"Why did he kiss you forehead then?" Gaara sounded irritated.

"Because I was… a little bit upset, and he wanted to calm me" You said almost shaking.

"And he has to kiss you then?" Gaara frowned, his deep eyes had emotions in it, but you couldn't read any of them.

"Gaara" You said softly you wanted to say it to him.

".. You know" Gaara said not letting you finish. "I asked Kankuro something" He went on. "The day before yesterday I didn't know why you were angry" he looked at me, I blushed. "And, he said what we where talking about. And I felt something… I asked that to"

He took a few staps in my direction, I felt something coming. "Gaara" I only managed to say.

"Misuki, I didn't know what love was about, but I think I know now" He said, grabbing my arm. 'it's when you and I are together" thousands colours of red took over my face.

"Gaara I" before I could say something really stupid he kissed me softly on my lips.

Closing my eyes, feeling that everything's going to be ok.

When I opened my eyes again Gaara excualy smiled at me. One hand on my cheek.

"I love you Gaara" I said really loud, almost squalling like a fan girl.

Kankuro was looking from some rooftop, really glad his brother found a girl.

"Gaara" He said, while landing down. "Don't forget we have to leave tomorrow"

Gaara had totally forgotten, which was strange.  
"I'm going with you!" I said immediately.

"Are you sure?" Kankuro said, looking at me.

"Yes, I wanna be with Gaara…" Gaara kissed me again, this time on my cheek .

The morning after, I tried to say goodbye without crying, but, it, didn't really work.

Then I got to leave, with my boyfriend, Gaara of the sand.


End file.
